darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
' Sentinel from Infinity.]]Titan the Impenetrable' is a Cyber Sentinel from the planet Infinity. He uses mainly heavy weaponry to defeat his enemies. Titan is the first Living Weapon revealed to share the same genesis type and class role with another hero, Goliath . Despite having two pairs of legs/feet, he can only equip one. Since he possesses no arms/hands, as a Sentinel he equips a second defense slot instead. This is in addition to the standard weapon, foot, offense, defense and utility slots. Revelation Titan was first seen in an image depicting the final Genesis types at ComicCon 2010, but went unnamed. He was later seen as concept art and named on the Darkspore ARG website, Help eDNA. A day after he was revealed, two commands were inserted into the website that loaded short in-game videos of Titan when entered. Lore One of the last of his kind, Titan was an engineer on the super-polluted corpse-world called Infinity. Building Titan_Alpha.png|Titan Alpha Titan_Beta.png|Titan Beta Titan_Gamma.png|Titan Gamma Titan_Delta.png|Titan Delta soaring towers and vast bridges, delighting in the power of his mind to connect and create, Titan dreamed of resurrecting the ancient factory-cities to make his world live again. But working alone for decades took its toll on Titan's body, until the day he fell to his death. Only to be resurrected by the Crogenitor Suzu. For Titan, it seemed like a nightmare transformed into a dream. He remembered plummeting horribly, his body battered against steel and rock before crashing into a toxic tailings pond. And then blackness, and agony... and finally, a symphony of electrical sensation. His body surged with the energy and power of his rebuilt, cybernetically infused body. Reborn by forces he did not understand, he emerged from Suzu's enclave to continue his vast project of rebuilding his world. But the Darkspore descended to incinerate those dreams. Repurposing whatever reparbots he could find into his own personal legion, Titan shifted from resurrector to destroyer, specializing in guerrilla raids that taunted his enemies. Defended by his personally-designed energy shield and inflicting concussive blasts at will against ensnared enemies, Titan vowed to wipe out the Darkspore on his world, so he could live long enough to put aside his weapons of chaos for his beloved tools of order. Abilities ' Bullet Spread' (Basic Ability) Fires a hail of machine gun bullets from his shoulder-mounted turrets in all directions around him. It deals AOE physical damage, and is somewhat of a ranged ability, making spiky foes less of a problem for him. ''' Seismic Smash''' (Special Ability) Delivers a stomp to the ground that generates a burst of energy, dealing AOE damage to all surrounding enemies and also grabbing their attention, causing them to direct all their attacks towards him. Proximity Mine'' '(Alpha Variant Ability)'' The hero moves to a location then lays a mine. Enemies within the mine's radius will cause an explosion, dealing high damage in the surrounding area and dazing all caught in the blast. ''' Omni Shield (Beta Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. '''Zeta-watt Beam (Gamma Variant Ability) Piercing laser beam attack that deals 32-48 energy damage to all enemies in a line for 35m (edge of screen), and can hit some enemies that are off-screen as well. Cooldown is 8 seconds. Charged Strike ''(Delta Variant Ability) A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals 49-82 physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds.'' ''' Dazing Shot (Squad Ability) The hero fires an explosive shell from his shoulder launchers which explode, dazing targets and dealing physical damage in a wide radius. Equipping items with the prefix "Tolemi's" will switch the Stun effect to Suppress, while another prefix will allow equal damage to all targets of Dazing Shot. Absorption Shield (Passive Ability) Titan gains a recharging force shield that surrounds him and absorbs damage. The shield recharges every 15 seconds. Increasing Resistance Rating will increase the amount that the shield absorbs. Patch notes *Patch 5.3.0.89 (May 5th, 2011) - Charged Strike now requires a target. '''Titan's squad ability Dazing Shot now deals physical damage instead of energy damage. * Patch 5.3.0.125 (September 15th, 2011) Pyretic Spikes upgrade now uses same coefficient upgrade for all targets Trivia * Titan's "voice" sounds like a synthesized-text-to-speech program. * In the earliest videos of Darkspore that showed Titan, his Alpha variant ran like a gorilla would, but his Beta Variant wobbled back and forth as he walked. * Titan is the very first hero to have a variant of his shown. At the time, the Devs had not announced that heroes would have 3 additional variants, and therefore, players had thought that the red coloration of Titan's Beta variant was a demonstration of the flexibility of the editor's painting options, which happens to not go as far as to allow the player to completely change the hero's base color and/or texture. This is, however, possible with certain heroes. *Titan's Gamma Variant has the Sneak Helmet from Spore Galactic Adventures. *He is the only Sentinel that does not use a handheld weapon or his fists to attack enemies. He is also the only Hero to be able to hit all enemies around him. Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Sentinels Category:Infinity Category:Characters & Classes